


Pirates Chasing Clouds

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 19</p><p>Prompt from JulesGrimm: Pirates Chasing Clouds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Chasing Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julesgrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=julesgrimm).



Pierre the Bold let his broom fall to the deck and lay on his back watching the sky. His shipmates had gone below deck and he wanted to enjoy a moment of peace on such a nice sunny day.

The clouds drifting past were shaped oddly and he enjoyed watching them for a moment before he noticed something unusual about the one to his left. He suddenly sprang to his feet, shouting excitedly as he clamoured over to the others.

“Ahoy! The good omen has come, we must catch it!”

The crew raced on deck and the cloud chasing began.


End file.
